Diary of a Stalker
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Y decían que Blue jamás podría ser tierno. Yo, su amado novio, lo conozco más a fondo que nadie en este mundo y sé bien lo lindo que puede ser. ¿Mencioné antes la palabra "novio"? Sí, bueno, es mi novio sólo que creo que se le ha olvidado ¿Pero sabes? Lo perdono ¡Es el mejor! ¡No puedo evitar adorarlo! ¡Cómo me gustaría abrazarlo hasta que escupa sus órganos por la boca!" BlueRed


¡Hola! Este es un proyecto que se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Verán, quizá crean que he hecho un serio OoC aquí, después de todo, el psycho es uno de los personajes más dulzones y tiernos que he visto en toda mi vida, pero como sabrán, todo tiene una explicación.

Así es, mi mente retorcida escogió a Red Link para ser el psicópata en esta historia.

_¿No son acaso los dulces los más impredecibles?_

Como sea, el formato de esta historia, como podrán haber visto en el título, se trata de un DIARIO.

Aún así, por mi conveniencia, necesito también un punto de vista de un tercero así que, será así:

Narrador en tercera persona

_Diario_

Eso es todo, por ahora.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama. Esto es en Universo Alterno.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_·Diary of a Stalker·_**

**_Capítulo 1: Un pequeño solitario_**

* * *

— Míralo, está allí solo...de nuevo.

Dos adolescentes rubios ojiazules permanecen sentados en una mesa de almuerzo, consumiendo sus alimentos en el segundo descanso de la escuela. Son mejores amigos, y aguardan a tres personas más, sin embargo, decidieron sentarse antes debido a que los otros tres individuos se encuentran en otra clase, y no podían perder la oportunidad de una mesa libre. Una mirada dispuesta, y la otra intelectual se posan sobre un pequeño rubio de grandes ojos azules desbordantes de dulzura, quien permanece sentado en una banca, con el almuerzo dejado a un lado y en sus manos un pequeño cuaderno color madera, de suaves hojas cuadriculadas y tamaño medio. El pequeño jovencito lleva un lápiz en mano, sin embargo, sólo permanece quieto, sin trazar absolutamente nada en el cuaderno. Observa de reojo cada cierto tiempo hacia el par de rubios que prestan toda su atención a él, y cuando se ve descubierto lleva el lápiz a la boca, fingiendo debatir qué escribir.

— Pobrecillo. Desde que terminó su relación ha andado solo, ya ni desea juntarse con nosotros.

Ambos lo examinan con detenimiento, los ojos caídos, carente de aquel brillo candoroso que antes caracterizaba su mirada, los labios resecos, los cuales humedecía cada cierto tiempo de manera delicada, el cuerpo encogido de manera tímida y las diminutas y ahora temblorosas manos sosteniendo el cuaderno y el lápiz. Ambos soltaron un suspiro en el mismo segundo, de hecho, ese joven había sido gran amigo suyo desde los pañales, y rara vez se alejaba del grupo, pero en la actualidad ambos podían asegurar que su viejo amigo no era ni sombra de lo que ellos conocían. No le fijaban rabia o rencor, nadie podría tenerle odio a un ser como él, tan sólo mantenían una relación de lástima y nostalgia. Desde que empezó a dejar de frecuentarlos, sabían que algo andaba mal, y cuando el chico no les concedía justificación alguna de su comportamiento, prefirieron darle su espacio.

— Lo extraño a veces. ¿Tú no?

Las miradas azules se desprendieron del chico para encontrarse entre sí con un aire nostálgico y hasta cierto punto, triste.

— Desde el día que cambió.

Siguieron llenándose el estómago un buen tiempo, hasta que divisaron en los pasillos a los tres esperados. Uno de largos cabellos lavanda y ojos rubíes, otro de alocados y ciertamente de buen estilo cabellos púrpuras, mirada fija y celeste, y por último un rubio más, de ceño fruncido y pasos fuertes y confiados. Los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa que el par rubio, saludando y enseguida tomando sus propios alimentos.

— Green, Vio, ¿No los hicimos aguardar mucho? — pregunta a modo de disculpa Shadow, el de cabellos púrpuras.

— No, relájate — suspiró sereno Vio, regalándole una tenue sonrisa aceptando las disculpas — Nada que pueda habernos desesperado.

— ¿Qué dices tú, Green? — preguntó al otro rubio, que al parecer andaba distraído y no dio respuesta alguna.

— Oye, tonto... — lo zamaqueó Blue con cierta impaciencia — ¿Ya te nos fuiste o qué?

El joven no le respondió, sólo reparó que en el momento en el cual los tres jóvenes hicieron su llegada, el rubio solitario fijó de manera interesada la mirada en aquella mesa, y la mano izquierda empezó a escribir en aquel cuaderno. Por más sacudido que fuera, el chico no quitaba la mirada del otro, curioso en saber qué hacía. De pronto la mirada del otro se volvió perturbadora y posesiva, recayendo como golpes a la mente de Green. De pronto esa mirada le inspiró miedo, y volteó enseguida a ver a Blue, quien no dejaba de sacudirlo.

— ¿Qué tanto mirabas, idiota? — le preguntó de manera iracunda, para llevar la mirada donde estaba la de Green antes.

La mirada del chico solitario cambió. Se volvió suave, bella, y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en sus labios deshidratados, sin dejar de mover el lápiz. Blue aflojó la ira de su mirada de manera inconsciente, no podía negar que la belleza de ese chico a pesar de sus cambios permanecía para los corazones ciegos y ojos observadores. Soltó un suspiro, recordando lo suaves y deliciosos que eran sus labios, lo delicadas que eran sus manos, y lo delgada que era su cintura, la cual nunca hubiera dejado de rodear con sus fuertes brazos de no ser por algunos hechos que lo obligaron a dejarlo a su suerte y seguir con su propio destino.

— ...Red... — desvió la mirada a su almuerzo, y no dijo palabra alguna.

Red era su nombre, la soledad lo embargaba mas no mostraba resistencia a que esta lo cobijara en sus brazos. Observó unos segundos más al chico temperamental, para llevar su mirada al cuaderno y seguir con su escritura.

_Hoy me miró durante el almuerzo. Está tan guapo como siempre. ¡Es lindo! ¡Lo sigue siendo! Y parece que está feliz. ¿Eso está bien? ¡Por supuesto que no! Blue no debería estar feliz. No, no y no. ¿Por qué no anda tan triste como yo? ¿Entonces no me ama? Oh, soy tontito. ¡Claro que lo hace! Sólo es...tímido. ¡Sí, eso es! Blue no sabe manejar las palabras y por eso ya no viene a recordarme lo mucho que me ama. Por un momento creí ver abrazando a Green, pero cuando me miró supe que sólo tiene ojos para mí. ¡Eso es de lo mejor! Y decían que Blue jamás podría ser tierno. Yo, su amado novio, lo conozco más a fondo que nadie en este mundo, y sé bien lo lindo que puede ser. ¿Mencioné antes la palabra "novio"? Sí, bueno... Es mi novio sólo que creo que se le ha olvidado, ¿Pero sabes? Lo perdono, lo haría todo el tiempo porque es muy fiel aún. ¡Es el mejor! ¡No puedo evitar adorarlo! ¡Cómo me gustaría abrazarlo hasta que escupa sus órganos por la boca! Pero ya no se acerca. Uh, bueno, de seguro no encuentra el valor. ¡Como cuando me pidió para ser su pareja! No me habló un buen tiempo y un día de imprevisto nos besamos por primera vez, y desde entonces nuestra relación perduró hasta hoy. ¡Oh cielos, Blue! ¡No sabes cuanto extraño tus abrazos y tus besos! Pero sé esperar, no te forzaré a nada..._

_Aún..._

Al escribir la última palabra, de manera inconsciente, dejó caer una fina lágrima sobre el bisílabo. Devolvió la mirada caída a la mesa, y cuando lo notó, las campanadas que marcaban el fin del descanso resonaron por toda la escuela. Observó al quinteto ponerse de pie, y retirarse a pasos paralelos. Entrecerró la mirada de manera llorosa, mientras su labio inferior iniciaba un leve pero constante temblor. Lo que menos esperaba era ver a su amado rubio observarlo por sobre el hombro por una milésima de segundo, antes de retirarse a su aula. Dejó caer otra fina lágrima, y sin importarle el almuerzo, abrazó su cuaderno y a paso ligero se dirigió a su aula, que para suerte indefinida era la misma que su adorado "novio".

* * *

¿Un poco corto para primer capítulo? Jeje, creo que si n_nU Pero bueno, ¡Sean caritativos y dejen review! xD

¡Nos leemos! :3

Ah, y nada de joder con mis otros proyectos pls TwT No pude evitar que la inspiración llegara y...y...eso ._. Odio la inspiración tan bipolar ToT


End file.
